Centric Independent Television
Pre-launch 1982-1983 Centric 1982 ID remake from 2015.png|Station ID (2015 recreation). 1982-1988 Centric startup slide recreation 2015.png|Start-up slide (2015 recreation). CENTRIC 1982 rainbow remake.png|Station ID (2015 recreation). Mad TV spoof - Centric circa 1984.png|Logo spoof on Mad TV (2000). THH22M - Centric spoof 1.png|Logo spoof on This Hour Has 22 Minutes (2000). 1985-1998 Centric - GRT 2 Blade ripoff.png|Station ID (1994). Centric ID 1997 1.png|Station ID (1997). Centric ID 97.png|Station ID (1997). Centric 1985 logo recreation, 2015.png|Station ID (2015 recreation). Centric second 1985 logo recreation, 2015.png|Station ID (2015 recreation). 1989-1994 (ITV) CENTRIC ITV generic ident 1989.png|Station ID. 1998-1999 In 1998, the cake was moved behind the logo and Centric got a new look, designed by Lambie-Nairn. The logo simply became the word "Centric" written with capital letters in , with a transparent image of the cake in the background. The new look was based on the one used by Carltrins at the time. The reason they kept the cake for the idents was because it was a decision that was made to retain familiarity. Centric 1998 test.png|Station ID (Sheep, test version). CENTRIC ID Laugh.png|Station ID (Laugh, 1998). 1999-2002 In September 1999, Centric relaunched its famous "cake" logo and the text was changed back to the previous font for unknown reasons. Centric TV ID 1999.png|Station ID (1999-2001). 2002-present In 2002, the Carltrins look was dropped and Centric adopted the Celebrity idents package with their cake logo mixed in. In 2003, the Celebrities were dropped and replaced with newer idents featuring the Cake superimposed over Midlands sceneries with ITV1 blocks scattered all over. On 1st November 2004, when ITV1 launched a new ident package, Centric returned to the 1990s ident package with newer idents similar to the ones from 1985-1998. Centric id Caroline Quentin 2002.png|Station ID (Caroline Quentin, 2002). Centric id 2003.png|Station ID (2003). CENTRIC baubles.png|Station ID (Christmas 2003). Centric comedy id 2004.png|Station ID (Comedy, 2004). Centric drama id 2004.png|Station ID (Drama, 2004). Centric stripes 2004.png|Station ID (Stripes, 2004). CENTRIC mystery id 2004.png|Station ID (Mystery, 2004). Central ID - Old Game (2004).png|Station ID (Old Game, 2004). Centric ID - Old Film.png|Station ID (Old Film, 2004). Centric id 2004 citv.png|Station ID (CITV, 2004). Centric id footprint 2005.png|Station ID (Footprint, 2005). Centric flip flop.png|Station ID (Flip Flop, 2005). CENTRIC ID SNOW 2007.png|Station ID (Christmas 2007). Centric lines id 2008.png|Station ID (Lines, 2008). Centric ID Skirmish 2009.png|Station ID (Skirmish, 2009). Centric TV logo 2010.png|Station ID (2010). Centric ID 1.png|Station ID (Scattered Light Rays, 2010). Centric ID - Clouds (2012).png|Station ID (Clouds, 2012). Centric ID - Eclipse (2012).png|Station ID (Eclipse, 2012). CENTRIC id smoke.png|Station ID (Smoke, 2012). CENTRIC snowman.png|Station ID (Christmas 2012). Centric ID - Window to the Rainbow (2014).png|Station ID (Window to the Rainbow, 2014). Centric ID - Glow in the Dark (2015).png|Station ID (Glow in the Dark, 2015). Centric ID - Light Beams (2015).png|Station ID (Light Beams, 2015). Centric ID - Childrens TV (2015).png|Station ID (CITV, 2015). Centric current clock.png|Station clock (2012). Category:Television channels in Anglosaw Category:ITV plc Category:Anglosaw Category:ITV regional franchises Category:Television